


Шесть тридцать

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX





	Шесть тридцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six-Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497158) by [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise). 



Будильник звонит в шесть тридцать, вытаскивая Хью из чудесного, теплого, неясного сновидения. Ему удается не промахнуться и хлопнуть по будильнику, заставив его замолчать, после чего Хью утыкается лицом в свою идеальную подушку, которая пахнет, словно принадлежит Полу, а не ему. И это восхитительно.  
  
Будильник звонит снова. Уже шесть тридцать пять, и Хью, должно быть, задремал. Рука Пола по-прежнему обнимает его, согревая, Пол дышит ему в шею, а их пальцы переплетены.  
  
Это чудесно.  
  
Хью немного передвигается, чтобы освободиться, поднимает руку Пола и легко целует костяшки пальцев. Пол что-то мычит ему в шею, может быть, выражает недовольство, а может, зовет Хью по имени. В идеальном мире Хью отправился бы в ванную, вернулся и снова устроился под покрывалами рядом с Полом, обнявшись со спящим бойфрендом, чтобы перехватить еще пару часов.  
  
Но «они тут пытаются выиграть войну», как любит напоминать Лорка, и даже если бы не в этом было дело, у Хью смена в лазарете, а у Пола в инженерном, и, к несчастью, они оба любят свою работу.  
  
Хью выскальзывает из постели и подтыкает одеяло вокруг Пола, давая ему еще несколько минут поспать. Пол что-то мычит и хмурится, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, еще теплую после Хью. Контраст его бледной кожи и их постельного белья восхитителен, и Хью не может удержаться и нежно целует своего любимого в бровь. Пол не реагирует, по-прежнему глубоко во сне, так что Хью одевается и отправляется на пробежку.  
  
Полчаса спустя он возвращается, а Пол все еще спит, обнявшись с подушкой Хью. Ему отчаянно нужна каждая лишняя минута сна, и Хью с удовольствием дал бы ему поспать еще полчаса, только чтобы уменьшить вероятность головной боли, что часто случается у Пола от недостатка сна. Последняя пара недель была для него изматывающей, и как бы Пол ни пытался утверждать, что пяти часов сна в сутки ему достаточно, Хью знает, что это не так.  
  
А еще Хью знает, что Пол отселит его на кушетку, если он разбудит его позже семи, так что он снимает обувь и идет прямиком к своему бойфренду.  
  
Первый поцелуй в лоб не оказывает на Пола никакого эффекта, три следующих тоже, хотя Хью начинает тихонько его трясти за плечи.  
  
— Пол, mi amor, despierta, просыпайся.  
  
Пол что-то бурчит и вжимается лицом в подушку.  
  
— Cariñ o, вставай, por favor, — говорит Хью, сопровождая ласковые слова легкими поцелуями вдоль ушной раковины Пола.  
  
Пол мычит и пытается от него отмахнуться.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
— Не самый красивый способ пожелать buenos dí as, не находишь?  
  
— Еще пять минут.  
  
Хью хикикает.  
  
— Не заставляй меня делать это, любовь моя.  
  
Пол не отвечает, неудачно притворяясь глубоко спящим человеком.  
  
Хью начинает тихонько мычать мелодию: действительно тихонько, так что у Пола еще есть время отреагировать. Но, как можно было предугадать, его бойфренд упорно притворяется спящим (и это очаровательно, правда, учитывая, что в процессе он уже морщит нос, как делает всегда, когда Хью пытается напевать), и у Хью нет выбора, как только поднять ставки.  
  
Что он и делает.  
  
Пол сбрасывает одеяло меньше чем через минуту, как Хью начал мычать в голос, и на его лице явное раздражение.  
  
— Прекрати это немедленно! — требует он.  
  
Хью не может удержаться от почти издевательского смеха.  
  
— Сердце мое. Любимый мой. Какой же ты предсказуемый! Господи, каждый же раз, Пол!  
  
Пол падает обратно на кровать.  
  
— Я устал, — признается он подушке, плотно закрыв веки.  
  
— Я знаю, — шепчет Хью, беря его лицо в ладони. — Но… потерпи. Еще два дня, и будут выходные, и ты сможешь спать столько, сколько захочешь.  
  
Пол заставляет себя сесть и пробегает пальцами по волосам, оставляя их в еще большем беспорядке, чем были. Очаровательно!  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, если Лорка будет продолжать давить, — признает он. Его глаза обведены красным от усталости. Хью хотел бы никогда в жизни не слышать имени Габриеля Лорки.  
  
— Mi alma, если не будет другого выхода, я посажу тебя на больничный на все выходные. Ты не сможешь работать лучше, если доведешь себя до изнеможения. Присоединишься ко мне в душе?  
  
Как и ожидалось, предложение вызывает легкую улыбку на лице Пола, и он выбирается из кровати довольно резво.


End file.
